Talk:President of the Republic of Atlion
We should get a list of our former presidents here since 1800. Remember, elections take place in June of every year, so I think we'll have a big number of former presidents, but take into account they can get reelected as many times as they want. Woogers, you need to decide upon a name for yourself. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:24, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Well no doubt a large number of the presidents should come from Broker, Sagesse, and Intima. Relatively few from Wushan, Vlorast, and Edwardsland, and a toss-up for the other states. To ease the issue regarding the number of presidents (we don't want 89 like Mexico now do we?), I suggest having at least 30-40 presidents, with at least six or seven having terms of about eight to ten years. These will be the famous presidents of Atlionese history (for instance one for WWI & II, the Cold War, and possibly a major event in Altion's history; maybe civil war or uprising). That's all I can suggest for now. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:23, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I made a nice little color template for the DRP (not sure if that is the current part of the Big P). If you want me to add more for other parties, give me the hex code for the color (#FFFFFF is the hex code for white), and the name of the party it is for, and I'll make another template for them. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:36, November 8, 2012 (UTC) It's more efficient to have just one template to provide color for all of the parties, rather than to have one template for each party though. Just pass a parameter to select party. Also, Baines isn't in the DRP. That's what the "C" is for. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I kinda thought that "C" meant something. I'm not sure how to handle that template bit you mentioned, since the bold color where the number is is linked directly to the template. But I think your better equipped to handle that, so I'll leave it to you. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:50, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I feel stupid, never mind. The template isn't needed, just the hex code itself. >.< Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:51, November 8, 2012 (UTC) General note on the President pics. To keep the list nice and tidy, I would like to request that pictures have a width 300 and height of 450 (300x450px). Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:08, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Do we think that the society would be accepting of a black president at such an early time? Even Chinese is pushing it a tiny bit. Western society is dominated by white anglo-saxon protestants. Also, can we get a more uniform style of pictures, like actual official portraits of actual politicians? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:23, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Uh, that last part is gonna be difficult. Being limited to the ugly faces of politicians is gonna be bad, and it's time consuming to edit the face of another over that of a politician. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:31, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you. That would have sounded aweful coming from me. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:32, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::There are millions of politicians across almost two hundred countries to choose from. And not everyone can look like a fashion model or a movie star. I thought we were shooting for realism here? Everyone being a supermodel in Future World irked me to the ends of the Earth and back. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:33, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, that's FW. This might be useful, also. 77topaz (talk) 23:38, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm not going to register for an external forum when there are perfectly fine means of communicating here. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:44, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Super dislikes the Wikia talk format, so we decided to create a forum. 77topaz (talk) 23:48, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::: That's fine, but some of us prefer a forum, so we'll just link you to our conclusions. I hate this stepping down format and the way things get lost. Forums were made for ease of communication. But let's not make controversy about it. Use it if you want. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:50, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::: We need to decide on Atlion's geography. 77topaz (talk) 23:57, November 8, 2012 (UTC) The Chinese president is very recent (2008-2012). Also, this. 77topaz (talk) 23:30, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I have that all planned out Woogers, and the same for the Asian guy. Besides, Wushan has been a vital part of Atlionese history and the economy, I'm sure that money would do wonders for their politicians. As for the pictures, I went with suit and tried to get the most appropriate ones I could find. I'm not that good with the politician deal. I don't won't to use Hu Jintao to represent the governor Wushan, Woogers. I just...I just don't. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:30, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, Woogers the funny thing about supermodels is that the 55th president was a supermodel. He moved to Sagasse to pursue that career and went into politics, using his fame and money to garner support for his drive to the capital. He was an aweful president with a weak hold on the government, and was incapable of leading the nation. He was created to be one of Atlion's terrible leaders to make the nation feel a bit more realistic (cause unless your Switzerland, no nation has good leaders all of the time). Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 14:58, November 9, 2012 (UTC)